FIG. 10 is a sectional view illustrating a known electronic device. In the stage of manufacture of the known electronic device for fixing the a crystal display module 1 to a case 2, the liquid crystal display module 1 is bent and inserted so that the edges of the liquid crystal display module 1 are placed under retaining portions 3. Since the retaining portions 3 are formed so as to protrude inward from the edges of the case 2, the liquid crystal display module 1 is fitted into the case 2.
However, when the liquid crystal display module is bent, sometimes the liquid crystal display module breaks. There are electronic devices in which a liquid crystal display module may be attached to a case without being bent. For example, there is an electronic device in which a liquid crystal display module is attached to a case by being slid which has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-208338.